1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a knocking writing utensil, and in particular to a knocking writing utensil for which pictorial indications such as letters, patterns, etc. are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional knocking writing utensil is commonly provided with printed letters and patterns on the surface of its external cylinder. However, such a conventional knocking writing utensil does not provide any variation on its printed indications, and therefore hardly catches a user's attention.